U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,174 A describes an adhesive pad for use on the skin, said adhesive pad comprising a release liner, which release liner is removed prior to application of the pad on the skin. The release liner may be one single piece or is provided with score lines or perforations, such that the release liner is divided into two or more sections, such that the release liner may be removed from the adhesive device in two or more pieces.
EP 0239244 A1 describes an injection set for subcutaneous delivery of a fluid to a patient, the injection set being provided with an adhesive sheet comprising a backing layer, an adhesive layer and a removable release liner. The release liner comprises a radial score line starting at the periphery of the release liner and ending on the border of the periphery of a central aperture of the release liner. The release liner is removed manually in one piece before applying the infusion set to the patient.
WO 00/44324 A1 describes an adhesive pad covered by a removable release paper having one or more pre-cut or pre-score lines, and the pre-cut score lines extending as straight lines from the periphery of the release paper inwardly towards the centre of the release paper. The adhesive pad and the removable release paper may have an aperture accommodating a stoma.
With the above mentioned types of products there is a risk that during removal of the release line the adhesive layer will become contaminated by accidental touches by the user. Furthermore, there is a risk of reducing its ability to adhere to the skin. Further, with the known products it can also be difficult to remove all of the release liner without tearing of the liner material, especially in the cases where the release liner is in one piece. Still further, the pull required must be even or smooth in order not to break the release liner during the pull thereby leaving remains of the release liner on the adhesive surface.
International application WO 04/087240 A1 teaches an injection device for placement on the skin of a user and from which a medical fluid such as insulin is injected via a cannula into the user, as the injection device includes a subcutaneous infusion set. The infusion device can be adhered to the skin of the user by means of an adhesive pad that is connected to the lower face of the infusion device and with its adhesive face facing towards the skin of the user. Upon penetration of the skin and subsequent activation of means in the injection device, injection is performed of the medical fluid such as insulin. The release liner covering the adhesive pad is provided with one score line which forms the release liner as a single strip in the form of a spiral.
Scoring the release liner as a long narrow strip gives an even pull and small force is needed to remove the spiral shaped release liner since all it takes is to overcome the adhesive force of the piece of strip being peeled by the user.
However, scoring the release liner as a single strip e.g. in the form as a spiral means that the strip as well as the pull-length becomes relatively long during removal of the release liner before the entire release liner is removed from the adhesive pad.
It is the object of the invention to remedy the above-identified problems and to provide an alternative mounting pad that can be used either alone or in combination with an infusion device, said mounting pad having an easily removable release liner, which can be removed in a single upwardly directed straight movement of the hand, thereby reducing the risk of the user handling the product erroneously. Further, it is an object to use little force in removing the release liner and at the same time to reduce the pull-length during removal of the release liner to get at more straight and upwardly directed movement of the hand.
Moreover, it is an object of the invention to provide an infusion set which is rapid and easy to apply to a patient.
It is further an object of the invention to provide an easy method of removing a release liner from a mounting pad without contaminating or damaging the adhering effect of the mounting pad.